


windflower

by juletry



Series: we'll burn that bridge when we come to it [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, a3 canon divergent, a3 itaru-centric au, oh but there's more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juletry/pseuds/juletry
Summary: canon divergent au! mankai gets dragged into gekka shit bc of jULYbtw this is just a teaser <3
Series: we'll burn that bridge when we come to it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014240
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	windflower

Itaru Chigasaki  
Windflower  
Viewing Period: 14 November 20 to 16 November 20

> Hello. This is Itaru Chigasaki from Spring Troupe.
> 
> It's been a while, everyone. Have you been well? 
> 
> I assume that most of you have heard of what happened... and to answer most of your questions, the remaining members of MANKAI have not been holding up well.
> 
> I regret to bring you all the devastaing news that... even though it's been a month, some of us are still nowhere to be found. Even the police have given up searching... we can only assume the worst.
> 
> But part of me is still holding onto the hope that someday, I would wake up and this would all have been a dream. 
> 
> ...even I know that it is impossible.
> 
> Hey, if you're out there... I want you to know that we are waiting for you. I am waiting for you. You are my everything... and you are a part of us. We will be willing to accept you, no matter what you've done in the past. Come back, we're waiting with open arms.
> 
> I miss you, my windflower.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i wrote this on a whim kinda unprofessional and yeets yes i actually wrote something it is short but its the first thing i wrote in over a year,,,  
> thanks @bachstreetsolo for beta-ing this fic  
> i think that i will write more on this,, another day-  
> also, can you guess who itaru's directing this at? owo ?


End file.
